


Of Wishes Cast on Shooting Stars

by Bubblebirdie



Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Vacation, but Fitz is a photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Jemma and Daisy persuade Fitz to put away his photo portfolio and enjoy their vacation.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AoS 2020 August AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Of Wishes Cast on Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write Photographer AU, but that didn't really work so have this instead. I also noticed that a lot of my sentences tend to be similarly structured, so I tried to change it up. It'll probably be better next time though because I noticed while re-reading it. Oh, and happy birthday Fitz!

Daisy trailed a finger down Fitz’s arm, plopping down in the sun chair next to him as she reached his hand. The Scot only gave her a grunt of acknowledgement before returning to clicking through the same five photos that had been agonizing him for hours. Daisy slid her arms around him and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

“What’s up?” she tilted her head at Jemma. It was quite clear that Fitz wasn’t going to be answering any questions right now.

“He’s having a crisis,” Jemma supplied, pouring herself a glass of wine and settling herself in Daisy’s lap.

“Mm, can I have some of that,” Daisy tapped the glass, pressing a soft kiss to Jemma’s shoulder blade. Jemma put the rim to her lips and tipped it so that wine washed over them. 

“You know you’re not going to like it,” she chuckled at Daisy’s scrunched nose.

“What, no, I adored it,” she smacked her lips dramatically in contradiction but took the glass from Jemma just to safe. The glass caught Fitz’s camera screen in a corner as clinked down on the wood of the table that was decorated with burgundy swirls.

“Fitz,” Daisy whined, “we’re on vacation!” Jemma dipped her head. Her lip brushed his ear.

“She is right, you know,” Daisy batted her away.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she gestured the sliding glass doors only a few feet away that separated them from the salty evening air. The sky blushed pink as it faded into the sea, and they had a perfect view of it from their balcony.

The pictures that had been keeping Fitz away from his girlfriends seemed a lot less tempting now, but he couldn’t get them out of his mind. The images in question were the last few for the portfolio he was planning to send National Geographic. The frames didn’t capture the story quite right, the lighting was off, or perhaps a combination of both, but for the life of him, he could not figure it out.

“A break might help,” Jemma suggested. Daisy’s hand hovered next to the camera, and Jemma caught her bottom lip between her teeth, pouting, a skill she had learned from Daisy. The choice was still his. The girls would no doubt go outside anyway. But Daisy was right, they were on vacation, and he was here to spend it with his loves not his camera. They had put aside their work for the few days. It was only fair that he do so as well. Fitz nodded his head. In an instant, Daisy was snatching it away and placing it next to Jemma’s wine while Jemma stood up, pulling him with her.

The three of them stepped from the knotted cream carpet to the cool stone balcony together, the light breeze delivering Fitz a face full of Daisy’s hair and Daisy Jemma’s. Daisy held out a hand to Jemma; the rustling palm leaves providing them with music enough. Fitz hadn’t danced in years, but when Jemma twirled him, he was back in the kitchen he and his mum shared with 3 other people and learning a basic 4-step. Bare feet bumping against two other pairs was a long way from second-hand dancing shoes scuffing up the floor. He had come a long way since then. His obsession with monkeys had gotten him into a photography school all the way across the ocean. To America. They were swaying slowly now, Jemma leaning against him, and Daisy sitting on the balcony. He was surprised that she hadn’t been chastised by Jemma yet.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Daisy turned to look at him. Her hair was framed by the sunset, and her yes were glowing like the sunrays had disappeared into them instead of the world simply spinning out of their reach. He itched to ask her to stay still, to grab his camera, and keep the moment forever. But he didn’t. For likely the same reason that Jemma didn’t pull Daisy away from the edge. He was a romantic after all.

“You,” and he pressed a kiss to Jemma’s temple and beckoned for Daisy to join them. Daisy trailed a finger from his wrist to his shoulder to Jemma’s, finally resting her arm around the both of them. The first stars glittered as the inky ocean blue seeped upward, and it was on those first stars that Fitz wished this to be his forever. 


End file.
